Blood, Knives, and Pain
by Solar Blood Moon
Summary: This story is about a girl named blaze that has a crush on a boy named Yusei hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Solar Blood Moon: Hey guys I'm new at this. Some of these storys will be about me and everything that I've been threw. But...some of these storys will be fiction. So please review and like.

Chapter one: Distraction

"Blaze, let's go, you're going to be late." Blaze's mom said.

Blaze replied. "But mom, why?"

"What is the matter, you've been acting weird lately."

"Nothing I'm just tierd. I've been stressed out lately; so much work."

"Ok then. Well, let's go dont want to be late."

"Sure wish I didnt have to go" Blaze mumbled under her breath.

Blaze is a typical 16 year old girl who goes to Alice Middle School. Her long black hair went to her hip but her bangs covered her dark purple eyes. Her school uniform consisted of a white button up, short sleeve shirt; a red and gold school sweater that was a little big on her; a checkered red and gold shirt; black knee high socks; and black shoes.

Her mom shouts. "We're here!"

"Why are you shouting!?" Blaze shouted back.

"I said it like ten times, and don't shout at me young lady!"

"Ok, I'm sorry, I was distracted..." Blaze said, getting out of the car.

Solar Blood Moon: There will be a new chapter later, bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Solar Blood Moon: Hey guys it's me again. I hope you liked my first chapter. Well here is a new one. Hope you like it.

Chapter 2: Blaze's Crush

Blaze got out of the car and her eyes popped out of her head at the sight of a boy who was sitting on a bench. He had black spiked hair with gold streaks in it. His eyes, though, were so hypnotic; they were a deep midnight blue. He had on the required school uniform as him and his friends got up.

They started walking towards Blaze. She was very shy as she coverd her small but noticeable chest, with her books, blushing slightly. When he walked by he accidently bumped into her making all of her books fall. His name was Fudo, Yusei Fudo.

"Oh, sorry let me help you." Yusei said.

As they were gathering the books, they both reached for the same one and they were touching hands.

"Oh, umm... well here you go." Yusei said in a shy voice.

"Oh, well thank you." Blaze said in a slightly happy and shy voice, as she took the book.

"You're welcome." Yusei said with slight joy.

As Yusei walked away Blaze was staring at him. As Blaze finally stopped looking at Yusei and went to class Yusei looked back at her to look at her at least one more time before class to keep the image of her in his mind.

"Yusei what are you staring at?" Jack asked.

"Huh...oh...nothing."

Well Yusei and Blaze sure would make a cute cuple but for right now there love has to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Solar Blood Moon: Hey guy's it's me again. So I kind of left everyone at a cliff hanger, so let's see what happens today with Blaze and Yusei, and maybe someone else.

Chapter 3: Diva

"You like that girl, don't you?" Crow asked.

"No, I don't, I'm dating Carly." Yusei said without patience.

"Ok fine."

"Oh, hey babe what are you doing here?" Yusei said to his girlfriend.

"Just wanted to see you." Carly said.

Yusei's girlfriend Carly had long blonde hair that went to her mid-back, but she usually wore it up in a bun. Carly's bang's were parted to the left; her eyes were ice pink. She was wearing the same school uniform only her socks had pink streaks on them.

"Oh...well...hey." Yusei said.

"Why are you so nervous...you are acting weird."

"Oh, no reason just glad to see you and kinda shocked."

Then Yusei kissed Carly with his soft lips. He put his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they broke apart Yusei softly said "I love you."

"I love you to." Carly said softly.

Yusei walked Carly to her class. Then Yusei saw Blaze. Blaze acidently bumped Carly.

"Watch where you're going!" Carly shouted.

"Ok...I...I...I'm sorry." Blaze said timidly while walking past the two quickly with her head down and her books close.

"Why are you so mean!? What, she bumped you, no reason to throw a bitch fit. Goddamn! Calm you're ASS down!" Yusei said trying to defend Blaze.

"Why do you care!? Why are you so mean, god all you do is yell at me all the time." Carly said while pretending to cry.

"Oh I always yell!? GODDAMN IT! You always pretend to cry to get some stupid ass attention! Nobody even likes you because you are a BITCH! You are an asshole to people and everyone HATES you. It always has to be about you, you, YOU. I'm tired of this mother fucking drama all the goddamn time!" Yusei shouted back.

"Oh wow there is a way to make me really cry." Carly said in a sobing voice.

"OH. MY. GOD! Are you kidding me. It is all the fucking truth. If you can't handle it then don't ask for it, for a goddamn good reason!" Yusei said in a pissed off voice while walking away.

Ok guys I know...Carly is a please like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Solar Blood Moon: Hey guy's it's me again. Hope you like this chapter. Let's see what's going to happen this time.

Chapter 4: Fights and Break ups

"Are you seriously pissed off? I can't believe that you would actually yell. You never yell." Said Jack.

"I don't believe it. I thought you loved her." Crow said chiming in.

"I'm pissed off right now; she can be a bitch to people. We are going to be late to class ." Yusei said in a mad voice.

Ding...Ding...Ding

Running...Running...Runnning

"Why are you late again Mr. Hogan, Atlas, and Fudo." Said Mr. Romero.

"We're sorry Mr. Romero."

(I wounder if Blaze thinks I'm a total jackass for yelling at Carly. She is probably thinking I'm a DICK.)

Ding...Ding...Ding

"Are you ready for the next class with Carly?" Crow said in a questionable voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok let's get to class."

They all entered the class and went to there seats. Yusei and Carly sit next to each other.

"What do you want? Do you got a problem?" Carly said in a mean voice.

"Nothing just looking at a bitch. Oh wait that's you." Yusei said in a pissed of voice.

"God why are you so mean to me! You always yell at me too!" Carly said in a sobing voice.

"Oh my god. You are always crying and always want attention with your fake crying all the goddamn time. I'm fucking done with you! And you wounder why we broke up."

"What, no we didn't what do you mean?"

"Oh...ya we are done. I forgot you are a bit on the slow side." Yusei said in mad but calm voice.

"Stop this I need no distractions in my class."

Mrs. Mandy said in a mad voice.

Hope you liked the brakeup Maybe something might happen with Blaze and Yusei.


	5. Chapter 5

Solar Blood Moon: Hey guy's it's me once again. Did you like the break up? Well I hope you like my new chapter.

Chapter 5: Mean girls

*Yusei and Carly left the class not saying anything to each other so they didn't start a dramatic scene, but they had the same class together after lunch.*

"Hey Blaze. What's up." Akiza asked.

Akiza has short red hair. Her bangs go down farther than her actual hair. She has golden brown eyes. She has the same school uniform. But her shoes are white.

"Nothing much. I met this nice guy though before first period. He was very cute. He is also very nice, but he's dating Carly."

"You know that if you ever talk to him and she see's you, she will kill you."

"I know. She is super mean well I guess I can't talk to him if she is around."

"Oh... Hey." Yusei said.

"Oh. Hi. How are you. umm...aren't you supposed to be with Carly? She is your girlfriend after all." Blaze said.

"No, we broke up."

"Oh...ok well what do you want."

"Nothing just wanted to say hi."

"Oh...Well hi, what's up?"

"Why are you with my boyfriend!?" Carly interupted in a mad voice.

"We broke up! Get a fucking life and stop telling people that we are dating!" Yusei said yelling at Carly in an angry voice.

"So you don't have to start talking to this ugly little bitch!"

"Just shut the fuck up."

Blaze left crying but Yusei and Carly didn't know.

"We are done. I already said this so shut the fuck up!"

Yusei left going to look for Blaze but Carly beat him to it.

"Hey ugly little bitch you better stay away from Yusei, and if you don't, there will be problems. He doesn't even like your ugly little ass." Carly said in a mad voice.

Tears streamed from Blaze's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'm sorry...I...I...I'm sorry." Blaze said in a sad voice.

"You better be you little bitch! Don't be upset. I won't hurt your ugly ass for now that's only-"

"Carly leave her the fuck alone I'm done with you'r fucking shit!" Yusei said to Carly cutting her off.

Carly played her little innocent act again. Yusei pushed Carly away. Carly flipped her hair with attitude and stormd off.

"Are you ok?" Yusei asked in a concerained voice.

"I'm fine." Blaze said as she ran away with tears in her eyes.

Hope you liked this chapter. I know I did!


End file.
